Ninja School
by kiwi the almighty
Summary: If they didn't set fire to his old school dorm Neji wouldn't have gone to Konoha Ninja High. Plotting revenge is sweet but meeting people more insane than himself is sweeter. Especially if Konaha High and Antarca High are rival ninja schools! NijiGaara
1. Introduction

A/N: First fan fiction ever written so please be nice. It's based on Naruto (like duh!). It's my first time using a Neji/Gaara pairing but those pairing rocks anyways. Love em! Anyhoo this fic is slightly AU but please bare with it -

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ninja School.

Neji sat inside an open-spaced office listening to a speech (which sounded more like a horse trampling over dried leaves in his opinion) about how honoured Konoha Ninja High was to have a student from the Hyuuga Clan.

It was his first day in Konoha Ninja High and to be truthful, he wasn't impressed. He had moved from Antarca Ninja High to this one for the sole reason of "homicidal tendencies". Apparently, his condition was viewed as un-proper within the posh layout of Antarca and within a week, he had come to witness the burning of his dorm room in which his fellow classmates had set fire to his curtains and his bed. In addition, to add insult to the injury, his fellow so called friends had thrown his beloved kitty out of a third floor window. Which died. Oh how they would pay! From that moment, Neji decided to enrol in Antarca's rival school Konoha Ninja High and he swore revenge that he would eliminate all the pathetic fools who got in his path- and set fire whilst causing mass chaos and destruction in Antarca Ninja High of course. After all a man scorned who has the beauty of a woman will conquer and create such wrath in earth that even hell's minions would seem to be deemed unworthy for the title of total apocalyptic doom. And so it was this very day that Neji sat in the office listening to a big-breasted women on how she was happy that he had joined their school. But unknowns to her and probably all the innocent children who were gleefully playing with each other during the hot rays of the sun that our Neji was planning a plot so evil that it would make his mother cry. All he had to do was make sure that no idiot student in this school got in his way.

----

Neji walked along the school corridors and was completely pestered by some blonde bimbo who happened to be a guy. His name was Naruto and Neji instantly knew that he would die of interrogation if Naruto didn't shut up with his questions.

"So you used to go to Antarca Ninja High?" Naruto yapped, "You're my sworn enemy!" he declared.

Neji narrowed his eyes at Naruto and gave him a cold stare.

"I promise to protect Konoha High from your evil deceits you fiend" Naruto continued loudly which attracted the attentions of the passers by who were walking past. They stopped and curiously watched the rantings of Naruto whilst the girls suddenly realised the presence of Neji stared at him awestruck, afterall our Neji just so happened to be a very good-looking ninja with his lean body, dark hair and pale eyes.

"He's cute"

"I wonder if he's new?"

"I hope I get to be in the same class as him"

"Ooh!" the girls around him whispered with a mixture of excitement and fascination.

"Hey are you listening to me?" Naruto demanded now pointing his finger at Neji's face whilst standing on his tip toes to match Neji's height.

"Huh, what?" Neji asked in a moment of confusion.

"You weren't listening to me?" Naruto exclaimed in a moment of startling revelation for in Naruto's mind no one had ever pied him off before!- or so he thought.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted as he cupped his hands and a blue form of chakra formed from the tips of his finger.

It was at this moment that Neji along with his fellow classmates in the corridor suddenly realised Naruto's sudden intention.

"Sixty four strikes!" Neji replied in a quick counter strike and within seconds Neji was throwing powerful chakra punches at Naruto's chakra passage ways. Naruto opened his eyes in alarm and fell tumbling backwards.

"Oof!" he said as he made contact with the floor with a loud thud.

"Serves you right" a random girl in the corridor stated whilst glaring at Naruto.

"Yeah you could have hurt us, or worst yet the new guy!" another girl exclaimed in anger.

Neji stared down at Naruto with cold eyes. _Stupid twat. If he hadn't got in my way, none of this would have happened._

"Get out of my way!" A sudden harsh voice demanded and a raven-haired guy appeared from the midst of the crowd and ran straight towards Naruto. The raven-haired boy knelt beside Naruto and put his arm on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Sasuke?" Naruto replied in shock as he stared at the boy with cold eyes and dark hair. "Uh, yeah I'm fine" Naruto replied as he finally registered Sasuke's question and returned his gaze at Neji.

Neji simply stared. Sasuke followed Naruto's gaze, his eyes narrowed with fury as he, and Neji made eye contact for the first time. Sasuke suddenly stood up and a sudden awkward tension filled the air between where Neji and Sasuke stood. Indicating his head towards Naruto, Sasuke said coldly,

"That's my bitch, bitch."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Woo first chapter done! Anyways as you might have noticed, this fic is meant to be light hearted so don't take it seriously. Lol - . However, I'm not exactly sure about all the fighting combinations so if I did anything wrong or seems completely stupid, my bad!

Kudos for reading and please review if you enjoy it. Thanks!


	2. Revelation

A/n: Thanks for the reviews! And Nine Tailed Demon Fox, thanks for telling me that Neji's speciality was the 'Guardian of Eight Divination Seals: Sixty-Four Strikes'. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's my bitch, bitch"

Those were the words Neji recalled from the scene caused earlier this morning. He recalled that a raven-haired boy got in his way with his fight with Naruto and what surprised him the most was that the Sasuke boy claimed Naruto as his bitch.

"_That's my bitch, bitch"_

_Neji stood there looking startled._

"_Say your what?" he asked in a dumb tone. Had he heard right? Did the punk Sasuke announced that he and the twat were an item? That would mean that Naruto was a guy and Sasuke was a guy….Neji tried desperately to block out the images that were suddenly forming in his mind. A quick image of Naruto and Sasuke flashed in his mind where the two guys were kissing. Noooo I don't want to think this! Neji battled with his mind. He struggled with his inner self and refused to acknowledge that Naruto and Sasuke were somehow together._

"_I couldn't care less whether or not this twat was your mother" Neji replied coldly but he found that he somehow couldn't look Sasuke in the eye. Only one word kept repeating in his mind over and over again. Homosexual. Homosexual. Homosexual…._

_Neji just barely noticed that Sasuke was running towards him aiming to give him a punch when the twat called out to Sasuke and told him to stop._

"_He's not worth it," Naruto said._

_Sasuke glared at Neji. Neji responded by glaring at him back. _

"_Make one wrong move and I'll kill you" Sasuke threatened._

_Neji simply shrugged his shoulders unaffected by the threat. _

"_What you and your lepers are gonna attack me when I sleep?" Neji asked sarcastically. He wasn't too sure where the lepers came from though._

And that was how both Neji and Sasuke ended up in the headmistress's office this very moment and neither one of them wanted to acknowledge each other's presence.

"I can't believe that you got into a fight" Tsunade exclaimed, "You haven't even been here for two hours yet!"

Neji just gave her a cold stare. So what if he got into trouble in his first day? If he hadn't bumped into Naruto, none of this would have happened anyway.

"And you" Tsunade said pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke," you should have known better than getting involved"

Sasuke merely snorted at her and kept his arms folded.

"Ahh I need a drink!" Tsunade announced and whipped out a bottle of alcohol from under her desk, "you both are dismissed. Just make sure I don't see you again in my office," she commanded as she instantly drowned herself in her liquor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well that was pointless_ Neji thought to himself as he walked along side Sasuke though both of them refused to speak to each other. But still Neji couldn't rub the thought that Sasuke and Naruto were together. Just the sheer thought of it made Neji shiver in fear. After all, Neji was very homophobic. He glanced at Sasuke's moody demeanour and just the knowledge that he, Neji, was walking alongside a homosexual scared him more than anything else in the world.

"What are you looking at?" Sasuke demanded without looking at Neji.

"Gay" was all Neji said.

When Neji decided to focus his attention on the other students in the hallway, however he started to get an eerie feeling about everyone. Boys were patting each other on the shoulders, others were hugging each other and the girls were giggling and holding each other's waist. _Was everyone in this school gay!_ Neji feared that thought. A strike of doom was coming upon him. He wasn't even sure if he felt safe anymore. After all, he might get raped…

And that was when it happened. A young guy with dark hair with two red tattoos on his face came and a dog in inside his jacket came running towards Neji unaware that he was about to bump into him.

"Oops" he said as he tumbled on the ground with Neji, "my bad" he said with a grin.

"Woof!"

But for Neji the scene was completely different. What he saw in his mind was a mad boy running towards him crazily and flung himself at him as if his life depended on it. And if it wasn't enough, the same said boy was sitting on top of him straddling his hips!

"Get off me you perverted homo!" Neji shouted angrily as his roughly shoved the boy off him.

"Hey what's your problem?" the boy demanded, "it was only an accident!"

Neji glared at the boy coldly and his thoughts about this place were confirmed. Now he defiantly feared for his life. _I need to get out of here_ Neji thought to himself _before anything else can happen._ With a mad dash, Neji ran up the closes stairs that he could find and left a bewildered guy and Sasuke alone in the hallway.

Neji ran up the flights of stairs and found himself on the rooftop. Opening the door, he slowly walked outside into the fresh air and sighed an air of relief. However, it was only then that he realised that he wasn't alone. In front of him was a young guy with dark red hair gazing out by the balcony. At first Neji wasn't too sure whether or not he should approach him as the fear of this school being infested with homosexuals came strolling into his mind.

_But I look like an idiot just standing here_ his mind reasoned and with that, Neji decided to take the risk and walked towards the boy beside the balcony. Neji didn't speak to him though. He was simply content with staring out into the horizon and watched as his classmates hurriedly running for their next classes.

"Im Neji" Neji found himself say, startled that he had just introduced himself to this complete stranger.

At first there was no reply from the opposite boy but after a few minutes of silence the boy answered.

"Gaara"

Neji turned round and noticed that the boy was wearing a maroon collar neck shirt that had cut off at his shoulders and black jeans. He also had strikingly cold green eyes.

"You come here often?" Neji asked. He was trying to make small talk.

Gaara gave him an irritated look. Neji smirked. There was no way this guy could be gay. _I think I found myself a new friend_ Neji thought to himself.

Neji didn't bother asking anymore questions. He could tell that Gaara wasn't going to answer any of them anyway. However he was slightly glad that he was away from all the homosexuals who were residing downstairs. It was just the sheer thought of going back down there made his blood go hot. He'd just have to make sure that he avoided all close range physical contact. And that was when it hit him. He didn't know what time his next class started!

"Ah damn!" he cursed.

Gaara gave him a questioning stare.

"Do you know what time it is? I have physics next," he explained.

Gaara gave a nod, "I have physics too" he said, "follow me"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ta da! The second chapter is done! Woo! But I think the characters were slightly OC. So sorry about that. I couldn't get them right for some reason and personally I didn't really like this chapter but it was necessary cause all the characters had to be introduced. Anyhoo if you enjoyed the story please please review! Thanks!


	3. Die bitch, die!

A/n: Hey people! How are you? Sorry I took a while to update. Been busy with school. Damn you school, why must you exist! So anyways here's the third chapter to Ninja School and I hope you enjoy!

Ps. And Sona to answer you're question, I have nooo idea what happened to the first chapter! Maybe their was a fault or something? And thanks for everyone else who has reviewed this story so far!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Third chapter.

---------------------------------------------------

Neji followed the smaller boy silently down the stairs as they both headed to their next class. Neither one of them spoke as they both walked side by side. Neji, however was starting to feel irritated with the complete silence that the boy was emitting. It almost felt like Gaara was _ignoring_ him as they both headed towards their physics class and Neji was a _Hyuuga_. Nobody ignored a Hyuuga! Irritated and angry, Neji simply followed Gaara to their class, pissed off that he was feeling so helpless._ Since when did a Hyuuga take directions from a kid with homicidal eyes?_

Neji was thankful once they arrived at their class and without a word of thanks to Gaara, he introduced himself to his teacher and took a seat and the back of the class. He scarcely heard a few murmurs of the "new kid" as he took his seat and to be truthful, he couldn't give a shit at this moment. Something had bothered him. Neji wasn't too sure what it was. _It couldn't have been Gaara's fault was it?_ Neji dismissed the thought immediately. He just decided that he didn't like feeling like a follower. He was a leader. A captain and peoplefollowed _him_.

-----------------------------------------

Class was boring as expected and Neji was glad that he had a free period next, though he wasn't too sure what he wanted to do with that time. If he had lived closer he would have gone home and practised his martial arts in which in specialised in ninjitsu. It was his way of releasing his anger and it allowed him to gain a certain level of level headedness that other sports couldn't provide.

So Neji did the only thing that he could think of at that moment, he walked out of the school building and sat on the grass underneath a sakura tree. He sighed and leaned into the tree and closed his eyes. Everything seemed peaceful. Nothing seemed to bother him at this moment. It was at one of these rare moments that Neji could truly feel at ease but of course something bad just _had_ to interrupt his peaceful sanctuary. Neji shuddered as images of Naruto and that dog boy came waltzing into his mind. To say that he was freaked out this morning was an understatement. He was bloody scared! Neji had never been one to approve of homosexual couples as the idea just brought dread and fear into his mind. He didn't mind lesbians so much. In fact he rather enjoyed watching two females caressing each other. It was a fantasy that all boys held but gay men were simply out of the question. Gay couples were a strict taboo, especially within the Hyuuga clan and Neji thought mentally that he would probably be disowned if he ever became gay. Luckily that would never happen.

A shadow formed from under Neji's eyelids and he lazily opened his eyes to see that green eyes were directly staring at him.

"Gaara" Neji greeted.

Gaara said nothing. He only sat beside Neji and watched the other students play football (soccer. I live in the UK so please bear with my English terms!) at the courtyard.

Neji followed his gaze at the students playing soccer and a bright blonde caught his attention. Neji stared in disbelief. It was Naruto. Naruto was playing football with his friends and the bog boy that he recognised earlier. Neji groaned inside, he hoped to god that neither one of them would come and approach him. He was not in the mood to be molested by homosexual teens.

Gaara looked at Neji from the corner of his eyes, wondering whether or not he should say something. He wasn't too sure why he came down and sat beside him but Gaara presumed that he merely did this out of pity's sake. He remembered the first time he arrived in Konoha High School and how the school students treated him. It had been harsh that day and people simply looked at him as if he were some kind of psychopath. They all had heard stories of Gaara and how he was somehow connected to the Desert Mafia and the rumours simply fuelled their hatred for him. Personally, Gaara couldn't have cared less. He had already decided that after graduating school he would make sure that every single student died a horrible death. He was certain of that. Afterall, they didn't call him Garra of the Desert for nothing.

"Hey, you got a problem with homosexuals?" Gaara asked bluntly.

"What?"

Gaara stared at him.

"Okay so I have issues" Neji admitted. "Why?" he asked, "you're not gay are you?" he accused whilst narrowing his eyes.

"Would it matter?"

"Yes"

An awkward silence hung over between the two boys. Then Gaara smirked.

"You're in luck. I'm not"

Neji sighed in relief but he was still sceptical. The silence had been_ too_ awkward and too long. _I'll have to watch my back if I'm with him_ he thought, _just to be sure._

"Why are you against homosexuality anyway?" Gaara suddenly demanded, his voice cold.

"None of your damn business" Neji replied coldly.

"Just answer my question Hyuuga"

Neji glared at him, "What's with you?" he demanded, "why are you acting so.." Neji tried to find the right word, "so queer" he empathised.

Gaara chose to ignore him.

Neji felt tension between him and Gaara. He didn't understand Gaara's outburst and he couldn't give a shit about it. He was starting to wonder whether or not befriending Gaara was a great idea after all.

"I gotta go" he said and stood up. He didn't expect to hear an answer from Gaara and he was right. Gaara didn't even acknowledge him as he left.

Neji walked briskly until he found himself at the edge of a forest that separated Konoha High from the main busy roads. He was about to leave until he heard a noise. Letting his curiosity getting the better of him, he followed the direction of the noise.

There in the middle of the forest, Neji saw a young girl with determined eyes sparring against what seemed like a wooden doll. Neji saw trickles of sweat on her forehead and noticed that the girl was wearing her hair in two buns.

The girl turned round when she recognised another presence. Standing infront of her was a young man leaning against a tree with his arms folded. He was holding a smirk of arrogance and the girl couldn't help notice that the boy had a lean body and startlingly pale eyes.

"What do you want?" the girl demanded.

"Nothing"

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" the girl demanded again.

"Just watching you practise. Ninjitsu wasn't it?" Neji asked casually as he toyed with his words. Apparently he hit some sort of button as the girl's head quickly perked up.

"You like ninjitsu?" the girl asked eagerly.

Neji nodded his head.

"Great!" the girl exclaimed. Neji smirked at her sudden change of attitude.

"I'm Tenten" the girl introduced herself, "You're my new best friend now" she proclaimed and gave Neji a sudden hug.

Unknowns to the two students, this little scenario was being watched with fury hidden underneath green eyes. _This girl is definitely going to die first_ Gaara thought to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ta da! What do you think? I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't interesting. It was just needed! I'll make sure that some action occurs later on in the future chapters hint.

If you like the story so far please do update! It makes me feel happy that someone likes reading my story so far. :)


End file.
